


A Little Holiday Spirit

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Do not post to another site, F/F, Prompt Fic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: "Frost the damn cupcakes."
Relationships: Dakota Kai/Tegan Nox, Tegan Nox/Dakota Kai
Kudos: 7





	A Little Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too early for Christmas fluff? Eh, oh well.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Dakota asks skeptically, eyeing her reflection in the sparkling silver of Tegan's toaster. 

Tegan's laughter tinkles sweet like the beat of fairy wings, and Dakota has to remind herself not to smile at the sound. She's sulking after all. "Because it's for charity." 

"Okay, but then what's with the outfits?" 

She points to her red and green striped hat, complete with fake elf ears, and then gestures to the matching green dress with the itchy white trim. 

"It's for the children, Dakota. The bake sale is at a _children's_ hospital."

She's able to restrain the urge to stomp her foot in frustration, but she's unable to keep the whine out of her voice. "But we look ridiculous."

Tegan chuckles again and rolls her eyes in fond exasperation. "No, we don't. We look cute and festive, and the kids are gonna love it!" 

"But-" 

She interrupts Dakota's protest with a soft, lingering kiss, and when she pulls away, Dakota's eyes are closed, her mouth slack and slick. 

"Frost the damn cupcakes."

Dakota follows the order without complaint. She still doesn't like the outfit, but the vanilla sugar of Tegan's mouth is still light on her lips, and Dakota likes that very much. 

**End**


End file.
